goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gumball and Spyro Attack Sausage Party Characters/Ungrounded
Summary: Gumball realizes that Sausage Party 2 is come out this Summer, he warns the Non-Troublemakers that Sausage Party 2 is coming at the cinema so Spyro the Dragon goes with Gumball to Attack The Sausage Party Characters because they make the sequel and they get the Awarded Transcript: (July 18, 2018) Gumball Watterson: Let See What Else is coming up at the Cinema? (shows Gumball Sausage Party 2) Gumball Watterson: What That!? Sausage Party 2? Oh No! I Have to Warn My Friend About the Sequel. (into the Clubhouse of Comedy) Gumball Watterson: Guys? I Got Be News? Crash Bandicoot: What is It? Gumball Watterson: Sausage Party 2 is coming out this Year? Crash Bandicoot: What? Spyro the Dragon: Sausage Party 2? Sharptooth: I Really Hated Rated-R Comedy Movies! Red Claw: Yeah I'm With my Brother and we're very disappointed! Ray: I Hate When They Make a Sequel to Sausage Party. Bing Bong: If We Find Out That the Troublemakers Like Cujo, Rottweiler, Mongrel, Gage Creed, Pennywise and Althea Andrea what that Rated-R Sequel Animated We'll Call There Parents and Guardians to Ground Them Until You Have a New Show. Reggie: I'm With Bing Bong. Classfield: Me Two. Chanticleer: Me Three. Alsan: Me Four. Freddy Ferret: Me Five. Freddy Fazbear: Me Six. Cyber Who: Me Seven. Hank: Me Eight. Kai: Me Nine. Selkie: Me Ten. Henry and June: Same Here! Bing Bong: What are we going to do if they make Sausage Party 2? Gumball Watterson: Well I'll Attack Them for Go. Spyro the Dragon: I'll go with you. (cut to Shopwell Store) Frank: Okay prepared the sequel of Sausage Party 2 in 1, 2,... (Gumball jumps through the door of Shopwell) Gumball Watterson: Eating Time! Frank: Everybody It's Gumball the Catzilla! Run for your Life! (Gumball eats some of the Sausage Party Food) (Spyro the Dragon jumps through the Window of Shopwell) Spyro the Dragon: Hello Frank and Brenda Bunson. Brenda Bunson: Uh-Oh! Spyro the Dragon: Who's your worst Nightmare? Frank Wienerton: You are and so as the Blue Cat Monster. Darren: Open Fire on these Monsters! Spyro the Dragon: (toasts Darren and the Sausage Party Food remains Frank Wienerton and Brenda Bunson) Gumball Watterson: (grabs Frank Wienerton) Any Last Words Mr. Wienerton? Frank Wienerton: I Promise i Won't Swear in this Film. (Gumball Eats Frank Wienerton) Brenda Bunson: Frank! No! Spyro the Dragon: (grabs Brenda Bunson) Any Last Words Ms. Bunson? Brenda Bunson: Frank and I Promise Never Swear at all we Promise! Spyro the Dragon: (fire breaths Brenda Bunson and Eats Her) Gumball Watterson: Well There's No More Let's See What Happen if we Attack Sausage Party Characters. Spyro the Dragon: Your Mother and Elora would be Proud of Us. Nicole Watterson: Gumball, Selkie told us that you 2 Stop the Sausage Party Characters from Making a Sequel that means. Elora: You're Ungrounded and Your Awarded would be Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom in the Cinema. Gumball Watterson: Mission Accomplished! Spyro: Victory is Ours! Category:Ungrounded Stuff